Destined Dreams
by Yusagi
Summary: AU HM double reinc fic. 2062, Miaka is 15, unpopular, terrible in school, and a daydreamer. Hotohori is an exchange student, heir to a wealthy corporation. When he rescues her from a horrible fate one day, nothing will ever be the same.


Disclaimer: Don't own FY!

AN: >> Not entirely sure where I got this idea, but I believe it is at least partially inspired by We Will Meet Again by Yumiko Kaze(Which, BTW is so FREAKING awesome you absolutely MUST read it if you're a fan of H/M--even if you don't normally read A/Us)

Anyway, this feels something like a cross between SM and that, but it's more I promise!(Although I'm irritated to find out Hotohori's role is fairly close to Darien's in SM--but it IS much different at the same time! Whatever that means.)

* * *

_Destined Dreams_

_**Chapter 1: Hero**_

"MIAKA!" Her mother screamed from the other room. "CLEAN UP THIS MESS!"

The girl sighed as she trudged out to the front room, where papers were scattered haphazardly across the floor. Her mother stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed over her chest, and a severe frown on her face.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked cooly, indicating the discarded homework.

"I...er...dropped it?"

The woman sighed. "Miaka, why can't you take this seriously? If you don't do your school you'll have no future! I don't understand...you don't have any friends, what could you possibly find more important than your school?"

Miaka winced slightly, her mother's casual remark stinging her. "I _do_ have a life, Mom! I don't need a bunch of friends to have one!"

"Oh really?" The woman asked, arching an eyebrow, "And what exactly are you going to do without proper schooling? Marry a rich bachelor, maybe?"

"Maybe I will!" Miaka snapped, sticking out her tongue.

"Miaka Yuuki! CLEAN THIS UP _NOW_!" Her mother cried, glaring. "I've had enough of your fooling around! Get to your schooling the _instant_ you clean this up!"

"Fine!" She replied angrily, glaring defiantly at her mother as she started snatching up papers.

**_---_**

_Dear diary._

_I guess I should make an introduction, since this is my first entry. I'm Miaka Yuuki, 15. I live with my mother, and revile my life. _

_Yeah, another boring, depressed, loser teenager. With a penchant for self-pity apparently._

_I'm not really an only child, I had a brother until just last year. Yeah, HAD...until he decided to go off on a joyride with his fiancee Yui--who, by the way, was a total snob and hated my guts--and got flattened by a semi. Surprised I can talk about it with a straight face? Well, it has been a year...and we hadn't been close for years before that, either._

_I'm not going to entirely blame Yui for hating me--although the feelings were entirely mutual, I assure you--everyone pretty much does. I'm the klutzy air-headed glutton who's prone to daydreaming through class and waking up with a loud exclamation about whatever I'm dreaming about...right in the middle of class. I've also kind of accidently clobbered a few teachers with desks and stuff._

_I'm really strong when I'm asleep--I used to give my brother all kinds of black eyes when we were younger._

_My mother's always driving me to study study study, yet my grades always fall through the floor anyway. So there you have it, I'm a fat, airheaded, stupid glutton. No wonder everyone hates me._

_No wonder I'm always daydreaming. I've got a nice world there...or rather, 'worlds'. Sometimes I'm in this mythical version of Ancient China with magic and gods and hunks galore...and I'm some big important person, like an empress or something(It changes alot)! All the good looking men are always clamoring for my attention(You should see them! I wish I could draw them and show you!). _

_Other times, I simply dream of a world like this, only I'm not such a loser...I pretend my brother isn't dead, my mother doesn't resent me(I was sick in the hospital when Keisuke crashed, and my mother was there neogotiating the bill--somehow she thinks if she were home she could have stopped him. Yeah right.) and--get this--miss super popular Yui Hongo is my best friend! Silly, I know, but I guess I never really WANTED to be her enemy...we were just predisposed to it, her being uber popular and I being the girl you kick on to GET popular._

_Of course, no matter what world or variation I use, I always have some over arching romance! Kinda like Sailor Moon, where the leading man was reborn just so he could be with his beloved?_

_Yeah, we all daydream about what we can't have...otherwise why bother daydreaming!_

_Well, there you have it, my 50 cent diary, you're stuck with the teenage loser of the century. I'm no Annie Oakley or whatever...my father(or mother) won't go selling this diary after I go throw myself off a bridge or something, and I am never going to call you any kind of animal._

_Sorry, guess you got a pretty bum deal._

"Miaka! Get moving! You'll be late for school AGAIN!"

Miaka sighed, and put down her pen. _As if I really WANT to be on time...like it mattered!_

With a groan, she shrugged on her jacket, and walked out the door. Yet another day of school. Yet another trial through hell...what pranks had they thought up to greet her today? Or perhaps they had run out ideas by now and were just going to beat her up? The thought occurred to her to simply play hooky, but likely her mother would simply throw her out if she figured out she was suspended AGAIN--which is what the principal threatened if she skipped school one more time.

She arrived all too soon at the torture grounds. It was all eerily silent and empty in the front yard...and that was very much a bad thing to see before school had quite begun.

Miaka paused a moment, scanning the area, there was no one to be seen, but she knew they were hiding somewhere, prepared to launch an attack as soon as she came near enough. But it wasn't as if she could do anything about it, it was either suffer through what ever they had planned, or stay outside all day and end up suspended--assuming they let her wait that long before simply coming out and dragging her to whatever it was they had planned this time.

She gave a hopeless sigh, and trudged forward. Ten feet...fifty...it was already near the doorway, and still nothing. For a moment she began to wonder if they had something planned for later--until she heard a yell, and a strange smelling black ooze splashed down on her, drenching her. She couldn't begin to cry out, before someone leapt out of the bushes with some sort of snow-blower, and blew some sort of white fluff at her.

_Cotton..._ she realized numbly. _Tarred and Cottoned..._

"There you go, Yuuki!" The dark haired female leader of the group, Mizauchi, laughed, waltzing up to her. "You look so much better now!"

The fumes from the tar were horrible, Miaka was nearly passing out from their intensity. She wanted so much to come up with a great retort, something that would totally discount the fact that she had just been tarred and feathered, but nothing came. Nothing _ever_ came. It just wasn't in Miaka's ability to be witty.

She was, however, spared of whatever humiliation they had next in store for her, as the school bell rang.

_**---**_

She glanced around quickly to make sure the dark corridor was abandoned, before sliding to the floor and holding her face in her hands. It wasn't worth tears, not anymore, it was a fact of life she had to deal with every day...everyone knew...her mother, her teachers...no one cared. No one cared but her. Maybe that should be no one cared ABOUT her?

She gave a soft sob. _I hate life! I hate it! Why can't I just be swept off to my dreamlands forever? I wish there was some god of love here! I wish all those men were real--well, the ones that chased me, anyway! I want to be happy and popular and in love!_

"Hey, Miaka, are you alright?"

She blinked and looked up. The class nerd--not _quite_ as unpopular as she was--was kneeling next to her, a concerned frown on her face.

"You're speaking to me now, Shindo?"

He winced. "Look, I know we haven't talked in years..."

"Since middle-school."

He nodded. "Yeah, but I want to fix that...I've been a real jerk, and I'm sorry. I've just wanted to be popular so bad...you know?"

She sighed softly. "Yeah...I think I know what wanting to be popular is like..."

He smiled. "Good! Well...I'm sorry, I want to be friends again...can we?"

She looked up at him disbelieving. _Is it possible? Did my wish really come true!_

He shook his head slightly, blonde locks swaying. "I understand if you don't believe me..."

"N-no! I believe you!" She said quickly, smiling. "Sure...I'll be your friend again."

He grinned. "Great! Then...come to Classroom C after lunch, okay? I've got something I want to give you!"

"O-okay..."

Still grinning, he stood and waved, then ran off down the hall.

_I don't...believe it...it really worked!_ A slow smile spread across her face, and she rubbed a hand across her cheek to wipe off her tears. The morning's tar was already starting to cake and flake away. _It worked! Oh, Suzaku, it WORKED!_

_**---**_

She swallowed a lump in her throat as she figeted with the hemline of her now filthy school-uniform and sat at her desk. Shindo was late, and her earlier elation was beginning to fade...what if this was just another ruse?

She did not have much longer to wait, however, before Shindo entered the room with a smile, turning to lock the door.

"Shindo? What are you doing?"

He gave her a sheepish smile. "I...don't want _them_ finding out just yet..."

"Oh..." She nodded slightly. "Where were you?"

"Sorry...got held up in class." He laughed nervously.

"So...what did you want to give me?" She grinned, apprehension melting away at her old friend's warm and relaxed smile. "Is it food?"

"No..." He said with a serious frown, walking toward her. "Actually...it's a present."

"A present?" She gasped. "You shouldn't have!"

"But it's not from me..." He said, voice oddly cool. "It's from Mizauchi."

She jumped up in alarm, heartbeat quickening. "What do you mean, Shindo?"

He gave her a slow smile. "Just something Miss Mizauchi asked me to give you."

She took a few steps backward, feeling cornered. "Shindo...what are you trying to do?"

"Don't you trust me, Miaka?"

"But not Mizauchi!"

"Here, let me show you." He said, snatching her wrist and yanking her close to place a brutal kiss on her lips.

She gave a stifled scream and shoved away from him, panic welling up inside of her. "Shindo! Please! What are you doing!"

"I would think, even for someone as slow as you, you would be able to guess by now." He snarled, advancing on her.

"NO!" She sobbed, back connecting with the wall. "Shindo! You said you wanted to be friends! I _trusted_ you!"

"Won't you ever get it into your head and stop being so naive!" He snorted. "If I were your friend, I'd be regulated to _your_ level! Don't you see? This way I can finally be free of them! I'll be one of the popular people if I do this! It's nothing personal, Miaka."

Tears blurred her vision as she lashed out blindly at him, "How dare you! How could you use me like this! I _hate_ you!"

A glare darkened his features. "We could have done this the easy way, you know...but you just _have_ to make it difficult on yourself! You never know when to bow down and take your punishment!"

"_NO!_" She screamed as he grabbed her shoulders and wrestled her to the ground. "_Some one help me! PLEASE!_"

"Even if anyone heard you, no one will help you!" He hissed. "I'm working by Mizauchi's permission and everyone knows it!"

"No! NO NO _NO_!"

There was a resounding smack, and Miaka blinked back stars as her old friend backhanded her with a snarl.

"Stop whining already!"

_This can't be happening! This...can't be...he was supposed to be the answer to my prayer..._ She felt cold inside and out as the boy began tearing shreds of her uniform off of her. _...He was supposed to be my friend..._

She couldn't even feel him tearing at her clothes as hot tears slipped down her cheeks. _Why...why can't they be real! All my suitor-warriors and my god Suzaku! Why!_

Some vague instinct in her kept her struggling against him even though all she felt like was curling up an dying--no matter the fate of her body. One of her wild swings connected with his lip, and cut it open. The man gave a growl and responded with another backhand.

"Please...Stop!" She sobbed, tasting her own blood. "Please! Someone! _Please!_"

But no one came, her strength was waning, and he had already ripped through her last layer of clothes...it was over...she couldn't stop him, and no one would come to help her. She sobbed brokenly as he gave her a feral grin and forced another kiss on her.

_Now, even if the fantasy were real, I wouldn't even be able to go...I won't be a virgin anymore...I'll never be able to escape..._

Something shattered in her, and she screamed the only thing that came to mind, tears streaking down her face. "NOO! _HOTOHORIII!_"

There was a crash, and the boy was abruptly yanked off of her.

She blinked in shock, and lay in stunned silence for several moments afterward. She heard more crashing, and the sounds of some sort of scuffle, like a fight.

"You _animal_!" Some one growled. "Get out of here before I tear you limb from limb!"

"Y-y-y-you can't do this!" Shindo exclaimed. "Mi-m-m-Mizauchi will hear of this!"

"_GET OUT!_"

There was a terrified yelp, and a slammed door. Miaka tried to turn her head to see who her mysterious rescuer was, but the world spun around her when she tried to move, and she tasted a distinct copper on her tongue.

A young-looking long-haired man leaned over her. Golden-brown eye shone with concern, and a small frown was on his face. Sei Xing. The rich foreigner who attended a public school to satisfy some bizarre whim, and happened to be the most popular male there--among women _and_ men, due to his feminine looks. "Are you alright?"

"I..."

He shook his head slightly. "Of course you're not...you've just suffered through something no girl should have to...let me take you to the infirmary..."

She wanted to say something, to thank him, or something, but all that came out was, "Why?"

He gave her a soft smile. "I'm not a monster, Miss Yuuki, I might not get involved in most of this teenage bickering, but I'm not going to stand by and let animals like Kuedi have their way."

She managed a soft "Okay..." before darkness swallowed her.

_Why did he look so familiar?_

**ch end**

* * *

**AN:** o.0 Long chapter. Alright, she knows 'Suzaku' because that's the name she 'picked' for her fantasy--she has no other god to refer to, so she uses 'oh Suzaku' and such...mostly to pretend it's all real.

And with Hotohori, she claims she picked the names during an ancient history lesson.

Obviously, I switched from a simple mugger to this...felt better than mugging, and I use that plot device too much, anyway. :P

So my Japanese names are terrible. Well I have no reference! I just make names that sound right! So they aren't the most authentic...

V-V

-Yusagi Sombermoon


End file.
